The inventive concept relates to printed circuit boards and semiconductor packages including the printed circuit boards, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board for mounting a semiconductor chip including a connection terminal having a fine pitch and a semiconductor package including the printed circuit board.
Electronic devices have become smaller and increasingly multifunctional responding to the rapid development of the electronics industry and user demands. Accordingly, a need for smaller and more multifunctional semiconductor devices used in electronic devices has also increased. When a semiconductor chip including a connection terminal having a fine pitch is used, however, defects might occur during the process of connecting the semiconductor chip and a printed circuit board.